The popularity of portable hangers for hanging an item such as a purse from a table or other surface has increased dramatically in recent years. As people continue to recognize the need or desire to keep such items close by and free from germs, bacteria, or other materials that may contact such items if they are placed on a floor or the ground, such popularity is likely to increase even more.
Unfortunately, a problem may exist in that sometimes such portable hangers are hard to find when you really need them, because they can tend to get buried in the bottom of a purse, backpack, bag or other item. Moreover, previous attempts to solve this problem have included attachment mechanisms that can be cumbersome, complex, and/or inconvenient to use.